Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of display apparatus such as an organic EL display (organic ElectroLuminescence display; also called OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display), an FED (Field Emission Display), an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) have been developed as alternatives to a CRT display (Cathode Ray Tube display). Among those display apparatus, the liquid crystal display is becoming increasingly widespread a next generation display apparatus as an alternative to a CRT display because of its capability of low power consumption driving and reducing costs due to a maturation of production technology, for example. The liquid crystal display is used as a display device that is included in various kinds of information processing apparatus such as portable communication apparatus like a cellular phone and computers like a notebook PC (Personal Computer), for example. The liquid crystal display is a non-self-luminous display apparatus that includes a liquid crystal panel with a liquid crystal shutter, a light source (e.g. a backlight), a polarizing plate for inputting light emitted from the light source to the liquid crystal panel, and so on, for example.
In such a background, a technique of automatically adjusting luminance in non-self-luminous display apparatus that separately include a light source has been developed. A technique of adjusting the luminous intensity of a light source of a liquid crystal display based on a detection result of a photosensor is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications. Nos. 9-146073 and 4-174819, for example.